


A Warlock is Only as Powerful as His Heart

by Gayshipper666, JustARobin05



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Alec Lightwood Needs a Break, F/M, Good Friend Clary Fray, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Warlock Magnus Bane, poor boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipper666/pseuds/Gayshipper666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARobin05/pseuds/JustARobin05
Summary: Camille pays Magnus a visit and after that Magnus starts to have some doubts.And then something happens that he believes proves his point.(it does not)
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Randomhuman12 proof-read this and help me hope you guys liked it

Magnus was working out in his forever moving New York apartment, waiting for Alec to finish his work at the shadow hunter institute. Alec’s work is quite vigorous and dangerous, however, Magnus didn’t mind as long as his husband was safe.

The man was practising his magic in-between working out, soon (finally) decided to take a break. He took his dark tank top off, pouring himself a martini looking at the time, he realised Alec was late which was unusual. The other man was almost never late. Picking his drink up again, Magnus started stirring it with a large sigh leaving him. He was starting to get worried... scratch that he already was, his thoughts began to race, a spiral that he couldn’t escape. He bit his lip. If anything bad happened he couldn’t do anything and that angered him. He hated not being able to do anything.

Magnus was about to look for his husband when all of a sudden... Camille dropped out of nowhere, his heels clicking against the ground as she circled around him “Magnus,” she started licking her upper `lip. “We need to talk, my darling.” Magnus gulped quite loudly he didn’t want her to be flirting with him, but she was. She grinned at his expression. “You should ditch that man of yours, come back to me, after all... you never truly ended with me right?” She said waiting for his reaction.

“Camille, listen, I-I’m very happy with Alec,” he looked around to anywhere but the woman in front of him. Camille opened her mouth, starting something that Magnus would blame her for until it ended, “Maybe... he’s seeing his parabatai behind your back," there was a glint in her eyes that Magnus was just so used to, "He's trying to hurt you, hurt him back," He sighs at what she said no that’s not possible Alec loves him and he would never hurt him would he.

“Camille, leave,” The anger he felt showed perfectly in his voice, to the point that the vampire shook a bit, turning in on herself and scowling to the warlock. The woman did leave, however. Maybe she felt that Magnus was going to lash out- maybe he was. 

He poured himself a drink, and another, and another.

When his husband returned he was... drunk, to say the least."I'm back!" Alec called and Magnus returned that with a half-hearted kiss.


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus... talk, about anything important, that's not our job to decide.

Alec leaned into the kiss, glad to be at home. He feels as if something was wrong... why was Magnus acting like that? Did he do something wrong? Did the other man find out about... no, no there was no way.

  
Magnus pats Alec on the shoulder, departing with a small, "I'm going to bed now, okay?". Alec sighed once Magnus had left, looking around the room for a moment.

  
Magnus was getting undressed, ready to sleep and he couldn't shake the thought of what Camille had said from his head...

  
Alec poured himself something to drink; he didn't realise what until it touched his lips. Whiskey. "What's up with him today?" the man murmured to himself with a sigh.

When he awoke the next morning early, deciding to try and right whatever wrong he may have done to his husband. He decided to make breakfast for the two.

While cooking he couldn't stop thinking of what he may have done wrong. Was it an... anniversary? No, it couldn't be, he had a feeling Magnus would be more likely to forget that. Did Jace do something? He didn't know.

He grabbed an orange, carefully squeezing it, however, the juice still went in his eye. Now half-blind from the juice (because... well... you know, acid juice), he carefully poured Magnus a martini. He smiled as he remembered the word "It's happy hour somewhere," being said by the very man he loved. He smiled, then winced because of his eye, and put the food and drinks on the tray.

Alec wandered back into their bedroom, his face flushing when he saw Magnus. He felt similar to when he was on his honeymoon... he shook his head and put the tray on their bed, then kissing Magnus lightly on the lips. "Morning handsome, how'd you sleep?"

  
"It was alright," he said, looking away for a moment, at the ceiling.

  
"What's going on with you?" Alec said, his voice was hushed but still showed the momentary anger. When Magnus looked back to him, he looked... almost hurt, "I-I'm sorry, okay? But I've known you for... a long time, I can tell when something is wrong,".

He rubbed at his eye for a moment and when Magnus noticed the action, he quickly fixed it with his magic. “Alexander, what happened to your eye?”

  
“I was squeezing an orange, then the juice got in my eye... now I hate oranges,” Magnus was trying not to laugh at his husbands _totally_ traumatic experience with an orange.

  
"What's a shadow hunter like you being scared of an orange," he said, the attempts to stifle his laughter becoming futile. Alec gave a relieved sigh- even if the laughter was in his expense, the other man was still laughter.

Magnus took the tray, smirking at his husband. He sighed and put it out in the hallway, listening out for Jace. He sighed again when he found he couldn't hear the blonde and winked to himself in the mirror.

The warlock walked back into the shared bedroom and after one look at his husband he couldn't help but kiss him. He could feel Alec's smile pressed against his lips. Alec pulled Magnus further into him while Magnus shoved the door shut, just in case Jace did decide to visit. He felt Alec deepen the kiss, something else displaying in the small action. It was no longer a 'Just kissing the love of my life because I love him' kiss, no, it was hungry and lustfull and Magnus thrived in it.

While wandering back over to the bed he noticed that Alec attempted to take his shoes off, failing not once, but twice. If they weren't kissing (and maybe everyone in a while kissing each other's jaws and necks, breaking to simply breath) Magnus would've laughed.

Magnus tugged at the bottom of Alec's shirt, and Alec, taking the hint, broke the kiss so the warlock could take the shirt off. The shadow hunter finally got his shoes off when they locked their lips together again.

Magnus felt something flare up inside of him and, before he knew it, he'd thrown Alec onto their bed, landing on top of him. "Well, that was graceful," Magnus commented.  
"Shadow Hunter," Alec replied, the kissing the older man again. Magnus could tell Alec wanted to go further by the way his hands skirted to his waist, however he didn't, distracted by the kiss...


	3. Please Just Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their... workout.

The two men were panting, out of breath, when they finished their... "workout". With a reason unknown to Alec, Magnus began to laugh. "Oh, you always manage to surprise me, Alexander,". The shadow hunter sighed, relieved, and not for the first time that day. Things were back to the twos strange sense of normal, not really to Magnus, though.

Magnus knows Alec loves him but he simply can't shake the thought of Alec and Jace possibly having a thing from his head. It's not that he doesn't trust Alec, hell, he was his husband! But... he really doesn't trust Jace.

"Magnus, you okay?" the other man shifted, making himself closer. Magnus couldn't help but notice his hair; it was messy now. The warlock waved his arm, and now dressed, got up. He ignored his husband's efforts, simply sitting at the end of the bed. "I won't ask again, tell me what's wrong or... I'll leave,"

Despite his want to do so, Magnus couldn't utter a word. "Magnus, I won't ask again," Alec said, Magnus could hear him shuffling and when he looks over his shoulder he sees the man in his jeans, shaking his head. "I'll come back when you decide to tell me what's going on," a shirt goes over Alec's abs and Magnus deflates slightly at that.

Magnus watched as Alec got dressed, Alec gave him a look over his shoulder and Magnus couldn't help but be enchanted by his eyes. Then he left through the door without hesitation.

Alec left, Magnus stood up once he heard the door slam.

Anger flared up inside of him, normally he'd feel it in his chest, a dark pit but not now. It was a feeling he knew very, _very,_ well.

Magic flew out from his body- he didn't mean to but the frame to their wedding photo was smashed, broken.


	4. Ugh, Downworlders.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes to the institute, hoping to blow off some steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload! Shipper's been really busy with colege and Random's had some writers block!!

Alec soon found himself wandering the New-York streets, people that couldn't even see him rushing around, some holding umbrellas to shield from the light rain falling from the heavy grey clouds.

His feet seemed to know where they were going and Alec didn't raise a hand to complain. He didn't want to talk to the people there, they'd have questions that he'd rather not answer, but the institute was his best bet.

He stopped for a moment outside of the grand entrance, it only looked like a run-down church to anyone else but him and other shadowhunters. He gave a sigh, one of anger or relief, he couldn't tell, before walking into the building.

He avoided his family, thankfully, although somehow Clary managed to bump into him. "Alec, are you okay? You look... pissed," he huffed a little, before walking past her and into the training area.l

Alec smiled at one of his favourite memory of training with Magnus... that led to... he shook his head as if he was an etch-a-sketch and that would banish the thought to all hell.

The dark-haired man had lost track of time, he could've been in there for hours, hitting training dummies over the head, or where their ribs would've been if they were real. He doesn't really acknowledge the real world until he heard a voice.

"Hey! Alec, what're you doing here?" Jace asked, he was at the doorway before coming into the room with a small jog. Alec returned the question with a look that screamed 'If You Ask I Will Hit You Over The Head So Hard You'll Get Amnesia'. He went back to training.

Normally the blonde would've left, muttering about how mom or Issy needed him, but now he didn't. Instead, he wandered further into the room and spoke up once again, "Alec, if he hurt you I swear to god I will kill him, and I mean that,"

Alec rolled his eyes back, "Don't, I don't want to talk about," he sighed, "At the end of the day I'm still a shadowhunter, so either help me train or get out,"

Jace did help him, not asking and other questions and Alec was thankful for that.

The way the two trained was like a dance, a familiar frenzy of hits and blows, blocks and redirects, dodging nearly every hit and taking the ones needed to win. It was enchanting to watch and even more so to be in. With them, it was impossible to win on either end.

It was so, so easy to get lost in time again, to not even notice the sky turning black, the only light displayed in it being pinpricks of white lights that were nothing but burning balls of gas hanging in the night sky, along with the reflection of the suns light onto the moon. Although it wasn't a full moon, that was upcoming, so the light wasn't as bright as possible.

It was confusing to him when Jace finally stopped, but when the blonde nodding towards the window gave him his answer. It was, indeed, night.

"You gonna stay here?"

Alec hadn't thought of that. He didn't want to go back home, back to his husband.

"I-" he said, before taking a breath. He was exhausted, physically and emotionally. He just wanted a hug, and for whatever reason, he didn't want one from Magnus. "Can I stay here, with you?" he tried to hide the exhaustion and desperation from his voice.

"Sure," Jace replied, concern displayed on his face, not hidden by the small smile on his lips.

They shared the same bed that night. Alec wanted to believe that Magnus wouldn't think about it if he saw it. But Magnus was Magnus and Alec was Alec.

He just wanted a hug.

Magnus started to clean up the mess made that morning, he hadn't meant to leave it 'till night, but he needed a drink before facing the broken wedding photo. That one drink led to another, then he needed sobering up.

Magnus wished he didn't have to do this sober.

He waved his hands most the mess cleaned itself up. He wanted to do the last bit with his own hands, the photo was a bit of what was left and he couldn't bring himself to face it just yet. He _did_ face the calendar, though.

"Fuck," he had forgotten to tell Alec an... important detail.

Catrina was giving up Madzie, she hadn't said why but she was. He sighs and considers calling his husband and stops, just as he had his contact open.


	5. Oh, ok...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so-  
> We're so, so sorry this took so long!  
> Shipper's been busy with his college work (sadly) and Randoms well... a forgetful idiot (-that coming from Random). 
> 
> Plus, I (being Random), have been working on other fics/ideas/stories so I've not only forgotten about having to edit, but I've ALSO been distracted nearly every time I try.

Magnus had been up all night. He'd been drinking, the mass amount of substances starting to take a toll. A sigh escaped him as he stared at the half-empty cup in his hand. He downed the rest, slamming the (now empty) glass to the table in front of him, the cup breaking in his hand after he did so. He swore to himself, shaking his hand before looking to it. A few cuts but nothing major. He was happy that none of the shards hit his shirtless torso.

He'd been thinking a lot that night. About Alec, really. He loved his husband and he hoped that his husband loved him in return. He was so sure that he did but then they had their argument. Yeah, it was safe to say he had some doubts. Well... a lot of them. Was he a bad partner for having doubts?

He sighed, getting fully dressed and leaving his house. The ground was wet from the rainfall the night before and if the clouds had anything to say about it rain was sure to find the earth again. He should've brought a jacket.

Like his husband the night before, he was walking towards the institute. He knew that he'd royally fucked up yesterday- that today he had somewhere to be... he stopped for a moment as his eyes raked over a small family. It shouldn't have hit him so hard but... seeing the two women with their child? He bit his lip and carried on, ignoring the tears threatening to spill.

After a fifteen-minute walk, he found what appeared to be a run-down church. Not that it was, no, it was only under a glamour. It was strange that that was what it was called: the church didn't look so glamourous to him.

Slowly, he found himself climbing the steps and pushing open the heavy doors. The wood opened up to the busy hall-like room. He was almost immediately forced into an interaction he didn't want, "Magnus! It's been a while," Maryse started, walking over to him. He didn't know why the woman was there, but her movement didn't falter, "Are you alright? You look stressed,"

"I'm fine," he said, you know, like a lier, "Have you seen Alec?"

"Last I checked, he was upstairs," Magnus nodded to the woman and said his thanks, before leaving her where she was.

He glides up the stairs as fast as he could, every step thinking to himself. Was this the right thing to do? What if he had messed up last night- would Alec want to end it with him? He loves his angel so... so much.

He stops outside of Alec's room and slowly pushes his door open. He wasn't there. Magnus swore that he'd heard his husbands snores, they weren't something the warlock could easily forget. Then again, he could hear Alec... they were coming from Jace's room. He shakes his head in disbelief, he had to know if what he was thinking was true. Did Alec actually...

He slowly opened to door to Jace's room and looked inside. His breath stopped short in his throat. Alec was lying in bed with his parabatai, as if what he was doing was innocent. Mangus thought that Alec loved him- but now he sees it. Maybe this was it, huh?

Alec awoke to the sound of Jace's door opening. He shot up, hoping that it wasn't an attacker- oh. Oh no, it was worse than that. Magnus stood there, staring, shocked, almost longingly. "How,... how could you?"

"I-it's not what it looks like-" at that point, Jace was starting to stir.

Magnus teleported himself away, a flurry of tears streaming down his face. She was right, wasn't she?


End file.
